The invention relates to improvement in assemblies for damping torsional vibrations, especially in the power trains of motor vehicles, such as automobiles, wherein torque is transmitted between the output element (e.g., a crankshaft) of an internal combustion engine and the input element of a transmission (such as a change-speed transmission).
It is known to provide a torsion damping assembly in the power train between the engine and the transmission of a motor vehicle with a flywheel having two components which are rotatable relative to each other and with damper means for opposing rotation of such components relative to one another. One component of the flywheel is connectable to the output element of the engine and the other component of the flywheel is connectable with the input element of the transmission, preferably by way of a clutch (such as a friction clutch).
It was further proposed to install the damper means in an annular chamber which is at least partially filled with a viscous fluid. This is intended to reduce wear upon the relatively movable parts, to prolong the useful life of the assembly, and to enhance the damping action.